OH MY A Goddess at Seigaku!
by Fen-fen-DaisukiYo
Summary: What will happen if a Goddess from the Goddess Association was forced to do a contract on earth with one of the Seigaku regulars...who it is...she will find out...will she be able to figure out who he is... and will she discover a new feeling? yes, LOVE


**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Prince of Tennis neither the characters of OH MY GODDESS. Please bear with me. YOSH! Minna this is my first Fanfic ever so please R&R! \(-)/

O)x--------oOo-------\(o)/-------oOo-------x(O

_**Oh MY…A Goddess in Seigaku?!**_

_**Chapter1: The day when the path from the heavens opened**_

O)x--------oOo-------\(o)/-------oOo-------x(O

It was a normal _(if you call it normal) _day for the Seigaku regulars doing their daily practices on the tennis courts. Whining, sweating, running and dieing (juice dieing actually) from the laps of their ever stoic _capitan _(captain) of our beloved Seigaku Tennis Team, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

And it's more spiced up with his stern and terrifying scolds matched with Inui's forsaken deathtifying juices that now was stronger that makes you experience the wrath of a demon ascended from hell… or is he already a demon well…we'll know it sooner or later. So isn't it a nice day no? —**_NOT_** before the sun was concealed behind a pile of black clouds, and the once clear blue skies darkened. The regulars stopped practicing in alarm, with mouths agape they turned into the sky.

"Nya! Look at the sky! It's turning black nya!"

….

While the mortals are busy doing their own businesses down on earth, the regulars dieing at the courts, and Nanjiro was busy drooling with _'the newspaper'_ our goddesses from the Goddess Association were also hectic about a certain tragedy caused by the no. 1 pain in the ass Goddess with long white hair, dead-drop-sexy-body and also the elder sister of Belldandy and Skuld…Eard.

Eard was working with Igdrasil doing her loads of unfinished tasks typing her way in the computer not until…

"**CHIKUSO! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HUNG UP AT THIS TIME!!"**

**-KABOOM!-**

Shocked by her sudden outburst, all three goddesses looked at her and a barbequed Igdrasil.

"Uhh…Eard-chan, what have you done with Igdrasil?" A blondie goddess asked. :

Crying crocodile tears she answered

"Uhh…I don't know, I guess… I wrecked her in a way?" She cracked a fake laugh backing away from the VERY dark aura.

"_OH CRAP! I'M DOOOMED!"_

"What the hell are you talking about!? I'm telling this to the superiors."

The blondie from awhile ago stated with a very large red vein popping from her forehead.

"I'm sorry Uriel-chan. Just… please don't tell them." Eard pleaded clutching unto Uriel's feet while she was being dragged along the marbled floor…SUGOI! Look at the floor it's…it's….SHINING!

"How many times do I have to tell you not to use your power _near_ Igdrasil? But you didn't _just_ use your powers near her but you used it to _destroy_ her! And how—"

But before she could continue with her scolding session, the place started to get messed up. The papers on the tables where twirling with the wind. _Wind? Where those strong winds came from?_ Now that Igdrasil is wrecked, it may result to unruly consequences like…

"Wahhh…there's a portal opening here!? Eeeard, look at what you've done!!"

The opening portal with twirling winds started sucking all of the things inside the Igdrasil's room even our innocent Goddesses.

"Minna, hold on tight!"

Too late Eard, a certain blonde-haired Goddess got sucked by the portal to travel to the world of the mortals. Especially to the tennis courts where certain regular members of Seishun Gakuen are practicing. How would they react?

"Uriel-channnn!" Eard tried her best to hold Uriel, but her hand slipped and she was sucked inside the porch. You have to wait for your punishment later Eard.

In the middle on the court where Tezuka, Fuji, Eiji, Ryoma and Momo is, there was a portal that was forming. The winds became ranged, the grounds was slightly shaking, and a series of cerulean lightning are hitting the tennis grounds in random. In horror, some of the tennis club members rushed inside the school building while the regulars stayed in the court glued in place and was in the state of shockness witnessing a very anomalous scene.

With a last strike of blue lightning and with the last petrifying roar of thunder, the portal opened. A blinding sapphire light path was there, guiding an entity descending fast from the heavens… slowly…then fast…To fast it crashed down because of the pull of the earths gravity… (-.-); The light was so blinding that even the regulars didn't saw what or who was coming down the portal and with just a flick of a finger the light was gone. O.o

Looking up the sky the remaining regulars saw a circular hole upon the heavens with two peeping female heads from above.

"Did you saw what I saw?" Momo-chan asked dumbly.

The others just nodded in agreement. When they turned to their left they saw the _'heavenly being'_ with a pair of the most beautiful golden wings. She was dressed in an elegant manner with crimson red clothing and stunning pink laces with some golden jewelry as her earrings, necklace and bracelets. But what caught their attention the most was the blue odd mark on her forehead and cheeks.

"_Who the hell is she?"_

"_Itai…that was a very awful landing."_

The undefined entity groaned rubbing her sore spots.

"Oi, Uriel-chan you okay?" The white haired head asked.

Standing from her fall _(her face kissed the ground with many bruises caused by the ranged winds)_ she stared frantically at the two.

"Like hell I'm okay. I landed with my face kissing the ground with a broken nose and some broken rib bones and oh I have some bruises, so I'm okay…I'm okay I tell you so…**DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU!?"**

"Ehehe…no."

The watching regulars just sweat drop and some did drop on the ground Anime style.

"A hell of good answer…so Eard would you kindly get down here so that I can break you to many grotesque and despicable pieces of bloody pulp for causing this tragedy?"

Eard stared horror struck at her friend. And suddenly she had a feeling a feeling she thought she would never experience again. She felt fear, a fear for her life…but it vanished with in a flash.

"Umm…err…No."

"Grrrr… **YOU ARE SOOO REALLY GONNA BE DEAD!**"

"You go Eard. You made her **REALLY** mad." The black-haired head said.

"Yeah, go me. I made the Goddess of war freakiness more freakishly freaky…I'm so soo dead. With just one click of her hand she can summon an enormous amount of fire. So expect to see me in the underworlds having an appointment with Hades."

After treating her bruises, she spread her golden tainted wings allowing a few feathers to fall and dance with the wind together with her strawberry scent. With all her might and speed she dashed towards the hole but before she can even lay a finger on her troublesome friend, an intensifying lightning struck her…very badly.

Landing to the ground with an "oof" sound, she groaned in pain.

"What was that for Eard?"

"I didn't do that?"

"If you didn't do that—

She looked in her crimson colored Goddess dress only to find weird letterings, a message for her from the superiors.

_To Uriel Hilja,_

_It has come to our notice that you, miss Uriel Hilja a Goddess First Class of the Goddess association have derelict Igdrasil. And for that reason you shall be banned from the heavens until you make a contract to a human to grant him one wish. He shall be a tennis player among these guys witnessing you now. And until then, after you finish your mission shall you may enter the heavens again._

_Yue,_

Fires flared into her eyes, vain popping at her forehead clutching her crimson dress tightly with the intent to kill.

She just couldn't take it anymore! Why is she always the one to pay for Eard's doing?! She burst with anger.

"**I didn't even lay a finger on Igdrasil and now they are accusing me for ruining that damned thing!"**

Nice move Uriel, after saying those words she was stuck with a very powerful and electrifying lightning. Of course Yue-san can hear her. Foolish woman…

"**ITAI! GOMENASAI KAMI-SAMA!"**

She brushed her dress full of black charcoal due to the lightning thingy with a frown.

"Good luck Uriel-chan you can do it!"

Eard waved from the portal.

"That's Yue-sans order so I guess you should follow him. Ganbatte Uriel-chan!"

"Huh? Eard-chan, Skuld-chan matte yo!"

But before she can even say a single word the portal closed and the skies were back to normal in an instant.

The regulars just got an idiotic dumbstruck face with numerous question marks on top on their heads except for Tezuka.

"It's hopeless. I'll better find that person immediately or I'll be stuck here forever. Why is it always has to be me?!"

Mood changes…now a series of tears were flooding her face she was crying her eyes out while her tears were splashing everywhere soaking the watching regulars…with popcorns and drinks.

Gazing at the poor shocked people around her, she started to examine them one by one instantly stopping.

"Oh I didn't notice that they were here. Oh looky I'm in the tennis courts which means they are tennis players and one of them must be **him**."

"Konnichiwa minna!" She said gleefully waving at the dumbstruck regulars her anger and misery completely forgotten.

-**SLAM**-

When she was about to introduce herself, Oishi together with the other regulars came dashing into view asking a storm of questions.

"Oi, are you all alright? What happened to you guys? And why does it look like a whirlwind just passed the courts?"

They sweat drop. Oishi is Oishi all right, the all-great all around Okaasan of the tennis club. He is always the first one to worry and the last one to be calmed.

"_Is he a he or a she? He sure does acts like a nanny babysitting these players. Oh I remember…his name is Oishi Suichiro the fuku-buchou A.K.A the **'mommy'** of the Seigaku Regulars. I like his attitude _**XD**_"_

Before they could answer he started asking questions again.

"Oi, why aren't you answering? Where are the other players and… who is she?" He asked pointing at our winged goddess.

A simple question which needs a simple answer, but that simple answer is not that simple because the answer is more difficult than they imagined it to be because they don't know the simple answer to his simple question.

They just stared at her and at her back…with golden white wings.

"_Why are they looking at me like that? It's like I've grown another head or something…yeah right…I'm a Goddess…"_

Oh it seems that they see tumbleweed pass by… (-.-);

"Ahem, they can't tell you who I am because I've just been banned from the heavens landing here at your place. But if you want to know who I am—

"Let me guess… you're an alien! Oh my gosh! Aliens are abducting the planet! They will invade our planet to get some human samples and dissect them…no, not them but the worst is… maybe **US**!"

Momo was blabbering things that they think what he thinks and they didn't even think he would think such things. He is really freaking out. The regulars had black trances on their faces freakingly looking at Uriel.

"Duh! Do I look like an alien to you! I'm not; so don't mistake me as one! First of all I'm not an alien but rather a Goddess."

"Baka being a baka as always, Fwsssssh."

For once he ignored Kaidoh's comment and continued his little talk…argument with Uriel.

"A Goddess! Maybe…but I rather say that you're an alien disguising as a Goddess." Momo shot back. Bad Momo-chan, that's not a way to talk to a lady!

"I'm gonna rip his swollen flesh out of his body and I'm gonna sew that loudmouth of his grrrr…"

**Inhale **

_Exhale_

**Inhale**

_Exhale_

"I must stay calm… I'm a goddess, a symbol of calmness, gentleness and Kindness. But will I succeed if I had a mortal provoking me?"

She glared at Momo with lots of intent to KILL him.

"_How could Belldandy stand this kind of attitude with these beings? Keichi is waaaayyy kinder and more quite than him…but I bet they are both **idiots**."_

With a sly smile she started her speech.

"_Payback time you undignified mortal! XP"_

"Takeshi Momoshiro…one of the nine regular members of Seishun Gakuen, and who has a crush on the imouto-kun of Tachibana buchou of Fudomine Fuzoku who eats a lot of burgers at—

He was nodding at the information given by her, but he started to freak out when her Ann Tachibana's name.

"**STOP IT WILL YAH!" **

"So it's true then Momo?" You guessed that right. It's Inui who said that.

"What? Me dating Ann-chan—**HELL NO! AND STOP MAKING THINGS UP!** **HOW DID YOU KNOW THOSE KIND OF THINGS HUH!?"**

"_Ii data."_ Inui's smirk widens.

"…" smile, smile, smile…SMILE! Fuji Syuusuke it is! At his blackmailing homicidal inner thought he was thinking of a good way to blackmail Momo **_with _**the help of Ann-chan.

"Simple, I'm a Goddess…If you aren't contented with that proof; I can tell your biography since you were babies with matching scene plays."

"_**NANI!?"**_

"You know like Momo was &$ while Kaidoh was &$ and—

"**OKAY WE GET THE POINT SO SHUT IT!" **The viper and the peach said or rather bellowed in unison.

"Those kinds of stuff can be proven by data…do you have some stronger proof as a Goddess?"

The data gatherer said closing his green notebook after gathering some precious data.

She cocked an eyebrow at his actions. No one ever dared to test the Goddess of war…Yosh! She will teach him not to mess with the Goddess of **WAR!**

She looked at the wrecked scene of their _'so called'_ former tennis courts…it was a total pandemonium. The nets were ripped and scattered into pieces, tennis balls are everywhere and the railings of the fence were twisted in an odd way.

"_Uh…its looks like that there have been a war here against a Goddess and an Oni here…and it has something to do with the portal." _

"Okay!"

Clasping her palms together, blue vibrant light emitted from her body. She was casting a spell;

After casting a spell she opened her eyes looking at every direction of the court. It looks like at where her gaze landed the place was fixed. Each of the pieces was as if magically glued and stuck in place and after two minutes the courts were back into good shape.

"Have I given enough proof and data to prove that _I_ am a _Goddess _Sadaharu Inui-chan?" She asked Inui.

"H-hai."

Bewitched at the action done, he didn't know how to respond.

"Then let me introduce myself. Watashi wa Hilja Uriel. 1st Class Goddess with unlimited license of the Goddess Association, Yoroshiku minna-san."

She bowed in a very womanly bow. She took both sides of her dress, placed her right foot at the back of her left and then she bowed elegantly opening her golden wings in the process.

"If you're a goddess…then what are you doing down here on earth. I thought gods and goddesses live in the heavens nya?"

"Kikumaru Eiji-chan ne? I was here because—

…**oOo\(TSUZUKU)/oOo…**

**Fen-fen-DaisukiYo:** This is my First ever Fic! I hope it will be successful so help me minn-san!

-signing off with hugs and kisses-

**-PEEP-**

**-PS: REVIEW NYA!-**


End file.
